Selby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,365 (May 1, 1984), discloses a TAPERED BEARING SIMULATOR-VISCOMETER. In it, a flexible drive shaft or cable, coaxially interconnected with a motor above it by a coupling, is fixed upwardly on a cylinder or drum (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,922) that is rotated at high speeds within a liquid-filled cup in order to measure the viscosity of the liquid. See e.g., column 3, lines 36-60, etc. A problem is that that device occasionally becomes inoperable due to breaking of its flexible shaft or cable.